Ways Of Your Desire
by LittleIsa
Summary: *FINALLY UPDATED!!!* This is a KenSchu Fic. When Ken started having problems with his relationship with Ran, he finds true love in the oddest place.
1. Part One: Discovery

Disclaimer: Owning them is bad for your health!  
  
Ran: *growls and throws a brick at Isa-chan* How could you do this to me! He's MY KenKen!!!  
  
Isa: See what I mean? -_____-;  
  
Ok, this is so not what I usually write so please *falls to her knees* please, please don't flame me! This is a KenxSchu fic…YES you read that right! I know I'm a KenxRan writer but Inno and I were talking one night and well it turned into her asking me to write this! How could I refuse? I love when people ask me to write something! So this is for you Inno! *glomps* Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Thank you to Kami for being my beta reader and also for saying that... *clears throat* "With you, Schu is the epitome of the misunderstood good guy." *looks at the quote and grins* I think she has something here!! ^_^ My beta-reader is the greatest! *giggles*  
  
  
Oh! I really don't mean anything I say in here about Ran, I really do love Ran! *cuddles her Ran* But I had to make Ken and Ran have problems in their relationship... heehee *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
  
"Ways Of Your Desire"  
  
  
  
  
Mad...  
  
Yeah, he guessed that was one word for it. He was mad. Mad that Ran hadn't listened to him, mad that Ran insisted on needing time alone. He had done everything in his power to make the redhead happy, but it didn't seem like it had worked. Everything he thought he had gained just slipped from his fingers and he was once again at square one. Yohji had told him to give the man some time, he was new to relationships, and maybe they had just moved to fast. Ken knew that wasn't the reason, Ran wanted time to himself because they argued. Sure they did it quietly so the others couldn't hear, or did it out of the home. But everything came down to one simple fact; Ran was stubborn and wouldn't change. He was stubborn as well, the more committed they because to one another, the more they realized they annoyed the hell out of one another. But then again he was lonely and missed having someone to talk to, to love. Ken needed to give his love to someone; it gave him a reason to keep living.  
  
He knew one of the reasons that he and Ran had been fighting so much was because of Kritiker. Now that Estet was destroyed they had decided to retire Weiss for the time being. They were allowed to keep the shop and continue on as they were, but no new missions would be coming their way. Omi had been excited, applying for a nearby university and had gone back to school. Ken really didn't think Yohji cared, as long as Omi was happy so was he. But he and Ran had a hard time adjusting to a normal life. In a way they needed the darkness to balance themselves and without that they were lost. A need for darkness, a need for love...he had been screwed royally on both. So that was why he ended up where he was, in a situation he normally wouldn't have gone near.   
  
Yohji had taken him shopping for 'clubbing clothes' a while back so he could drag Ken out with him. He knew that the two assassins we not having a good time within their relationship and he had wanted to cheer his friend up. The eldest Weiss had dressed him in a get-up he would have never chosen for himself. Some black pair of pants that reminded the ex-soccer player of a shiny rubber. There was a vest that matched, buttoning two times in the front and hanging down to about mid thigh. Though he never would admit it to Yohji, he really did like the top. It had no sleeves, showed off his stomach and was very comfortable. Once the outfit was picked, Yohji had deemed his motorcycle boot -proper- to go with it and had left it at that. Yeah he had bought the clothes, but he had ended up chickening out. So the clothes had been sitting in the back of his closet for about six months now.   
  
'I don't know why I decided to do this alone, I should have asked Yohji to come with me.' He thought to himself as he walked up to the doors of the club. 'I just had to get out of the house, if I had to sit in there and have Ran glaring at me for another minute I would have thrown something at him!' Sighing to himself, he entered the club. The music was a little too loud for his taste but it wasn't as bad as some he had been in for missions. 'There you go, thinking about mission again! You are no longer an assassin!' He told his conscious to shut it, walking over to the bar to get a drink.   
  
Three hours later he was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice to come alone. Ken had hidden himself in the back of the club and it wasn't because the brunette wasn't having a good time. It was actually the opposite; many men and women had shown interest. He had danced and talked with a few of them that caught his eye and some of them had bought him drinks. 'Too many drinks! Yohji would be so proud of me right now.' He smirked, taking another drink from the glass beside him. Ken was very glad he had taken a taxi and not driven his motorcycle. 'I could have driven...well maybe not.'  
  
(( You couldn't have driven and you know it. ))  
  
Ken looked up for a moment, for some reason his conscious sounded like a voice he knew. Shrugging it off, he finished his drink and stood up to grab another. 'Yeah, well I could have tried...if I got killed at least then Ran would show some emotions.' As he stood he slammed right into someone, dropping the glass he held to the floor. "I am really..." Ken looked up, meeting blue eyes and jumped back falling into the chair he had just stood up from. "Fucking shit..."  
  
The man just shook his head, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "Well I didn't expect that reaction, Kitten."  
  
"S-Schuldich?" He nodded. "Damn it, you scared the crap out of me! Wait...hold on...you're my enemy!"  
  
(( Was, Kitten. Remember you and your boys destroyed Estet? Well I'm out of a job. )) He cocked his head to the side, smiling at the tanned ex-assassin. It was obvious to Ken that the ex-Schwarz found something amusing, (( So after everything you did for them they got rid of Weiss as well? )) He could see the brunette was confused. (( Kritiker, they sacked you? )) Ken simply nodded. (( You really have had a lot to drink, haven't you? ))  
  
Dark eyes narrowed, his body pushing back into the chair as he glared at the redhead. "Will you stop doing that weird mind thing?" He snapped, obviously not amused. "What do you want?"  
  
"Will you calm down?" He answered, shaking his head at the younger man. "I have been watching you for the past few hours, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it before now." Ken saw the German smile, his eyes falling to the table. "I'm not use to seeing you all dressed up like that playboy of yours." Ken was about to take offense when the man looked back up at him. "You pull it off a lot better than him."  
  
That made Ken blush. "T-thank you." Schuldich nodded. The basic conversation was beginning to relax him; for some reason he believed that his old enemy didn't mean him any harm. They talked for a while, nothing really in particular just basic talk. The longer Ken talked to the German the more he was beginning to like his company, then he realized something. Leaning forward, he met the clear blue eyes of the telepath. "So where are your groupies?" The redhead arched a brow. "You know, Schwarz?"  
  
"Oh them." Frowning, he shrugged. "After Estet was destroyed we split up, Brad thought we would all be safer. I made sure the kid got out of here unharmed and...I don't know, I kinda like it here so I stayed."  
  
Ken grinned, but the man across could see it was forced. "So you are alone too?" Schuldich nodded. "Well..." He paused. "If you keep me company, I'll do the same for you?"  
  
"I think I would like that very much."  
  
  
*  
  
  
Yohji breathed out, his eyes falling on the brunette that was sweeping up the floor. The shop had finally emptied out so now it was time for answers. "You got home really late last night." Ken glanced over at him, and then smiled. "Actually you have been coming home late for the past few days now. What happened?"  
  
"I..." The man blushed, meeting the deep green eyes of his friend. "I met someone, we stayed together for a while he bought me a few drinks and we talked. He asked me if I wanted to go out again and I said yes, then we went out again and again..." Ken couldn't help but grin. "You know, normal stuff Yohji."  
  
"So does this guy that seems to have a major effect on you have a name?"  
  
Ken nodded, blushing even deeper. He remembered the first night they had met the German had called him Kitten and he, in turn had called him Schuldich. At the end of the night they had stood outside waiting for Ken's cab to get there. He had gone to say goodnight to his old enemy when that telepath had given him his real name. 'Then he called me Ken and...he kissed me. Sure it was on the cheek, but he kissed me.' He didn't know what to think of this odd turn of events but Ken couldn't deny that he had liked the German's company. The more they were together the more the brunette realized that he was really beginning to like the man.  
  
"Ken!" The brunette shook his head, looking over to the eldest of them. "Well? This guy must be something, you totally zoned out on me."  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Well?" the Brunette looked up, once again meeting the deep green eyes with his own rich brown. "His name?"  
  
Leaning against the broom, he smiled. "Callan."  
  
"Weird name, is he from here?" Ken shook his head, continuing to sweep the floor when the door opened. "Can I help you sir?"  
  
He nodded, walking up to Yohji. "Yes, I am looking for a gentleman named Hidaka Ken?"  
  
"I am Hidaka Ken, can I help you?"   
  
The stranger turned, smiling at the dark-haired man. "Yes sir, I have a telegram for you. If you can just sign here." Ken took the pad, signing at the bottom then took the envelope he handed to him. "You have a good day sir."  
  
"Thank you." He replied, looking down at the letter in his hand.  
  
Yohji walked over to the younger man, nudging him in the shoulder. "Well?" Ken gave him a blank look. "Open it! Maybe it's from this guy that has been occupying your nights for the past week and has you floating on fucking cloud nine?"  
  
'Maybe! But usually he asks me to go back out with him before we separate for the night? I was kinda disappointed when he didn't ask me last night.' Tearing open the letter, he paused as a thought crossed his mind. 'What if he realizes that we can't work? What if he doesn't want to be around me any more?' That thought left him feeling disappointed.   
  
Yohji noticed his friend's hesitation. "You ok?" Ken could only nod as he looked down at the note in his hands, then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
I forgot to ask you about tonight? Would you like to go out?   
Give me a call if you're interested.  
Callan  
  
"He wants to get together again." Ken whispered, looking up at Yohji and pouted. "Please can you finish up closing?"  
  
Yohji couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, go ahead." The brunette grinned, throwing his apron behind the counter as he ran for the stairs. "Hey! When do we get to meet this guy?" He saw the smile fall from the ex-assassins lips, a worried look take its place.  
  
"Oh, I will bring him over later." He said quickly. "I wanna make sure this is actually something first...I guess." With that he ran out of the room before Yohji could ask any more questions. Darting up to the third floor, he ran into his room, closing the door. "Where did I put that paper?" He growled, rummaging though his things. Finally finding the piece of paper in one of the piles on his desk, he grabbing his phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile. "Hey."  
  
"I was hoping you would call." There was a pause. "I'm sorry about last night. I meant to ask you if you wanted to hang out again, but I was having so much fun that it slipped my mind." He paused. "I didn't realize I had forgotten till you were already in the cab, but I really would like to see you again tonight?"  
  
"Yes!" He squeaked, blushing. "I mean, yeah what do you wanna do?" He could hear the German laughing on the other end of the phone. "Callan!"  
  
"Sorry Kitten."  
  
"Hey?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ken couldn't help but smile. "Could you not call me Kitten?"  
  
"Ok, then what should I call you?" He asked. "Beautiful, maybe?"  
  
He blushed, falling back on his bed. "You are a tease!"  
  
"How do you know I am teasing?" He replied, for Ken's part he just laid there shocked at those words. "Anyway, would you like to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"I would like that a lot." He whispered.  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at seven." He looked over at his clock seeing it was almost six. "Your silence isn't making me feel better about this?"  
  
Ken laughed, pushing up from the bed. "It sounds great! Oh, but...the guys?"  
  
"I'll honk when I get there, you can come down and meet me."  
  
"Ok then." Hanging up the phone, he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, the feeling of being needed and wanted. Ken thought it was odd that he was finding all of this in an enemy's company. 'But you're not fighting one another anymore, he really seems to be interested in you.' Ken jumped up from his bed and grabbed his towel, for once agreeing with his conscious.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"What?"   
  
This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "Ken is upstairs getting ready, he has a date. Found out today actually, all these nights he's been going is because some guy has caught his fancy." He informed the redhead once again. "You're the one who said you guys needed to break up and give one another time apart to think!"  
  
Ran growled, crossing his arms. "I didn't mean he could go running around with other people!"  
  
"Well he is single and has a date, the guy sounds really nice." Yohji informed him. "Don't go and ruin this for him, he deserves to be happy. If you go fucking with him, I'll kick your ass." Ran just pouted, flopping down on the couch. "That is pathetic."  
  
"Shut up Yohji!"  
  
The longhaired brunette was about to say something back when a honking interrupted him. "That must be Ken's guy. He said his date was just going to honk when he got here." Yohji walked over to the window, looking down at the red car in the back alley. "Well whoever he is, he has really good taste."  
  
Ran stood, walking over to the window as well. "Why do I feel like I know that car?"  
  
"Because you're a jealous asshole?" Yohji asked, smiling down at the redhead. He chose not to respond to that. "Hey Ken! Your date is just sitting there wasting gas, man!"  
  
There was a loud thumping as the younger man ran down the stairs. "How long has he been waiting?" He asked, grabbing his jacket. "I didn't hear him, I hope he's not angry."  
  
Yohji shook his head, walking up to Ken. "He just got here a moment ago. Now have fun, don't be home too late...no sex on the first date!"  
  
"Yohji!" He cried, blushing deeply. "As if you would listen to those rules."   
  
"Ouch, touché! Well go have fun, we won't wait up." Ken smiled, running over to the stairs that would lead him to the back door. "Bye!" The back door closed and Yohji couldn't help but sniff. "He's so grown up!"  
  
Omi, who had walked into the room at that moment, gave the man an odd look. "You scare me Yohji."  
  
"Aww, you know you love me cutie!"   
  
The blond blushed, shaking his head. "So is Ken gone?" Yohji nodded, still grinning down at him. "Is Ran still pissed?" He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but it's his fault." Omi nodded, feeling Yohji's arms encircle him. "So it's just you and me and...I was thinking..."  
  
The blond smiled, meeting the deep green eyes of the man that held him. "That is a first."  
  
"Ack, below the belt...take it back!" He growled, tickling the boy. Omi broke into hysterical laughter, trying to pull away from the taller man. "Say you love me, say you didn't mean it!"  
  
"No!" He giggled, struggling to get away from his hands. "No! Yohji...stop...please!!"   
  
"Nope! You hurt my cute little feelings!" The man said as he continued to tickle the helpless blond in his arms. "Make it up to me?"  
  
Laughing, he curled into a ball falling to the floor. "Ah...Yohji...can't...breath!" He giggled. "Please! Me wuvs you!"   
  
Yohji smiled, deciding he had tortured the boy enough. Pulling the younger man into his arms, he kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I said I love you." He whispered, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Now what was your idea?"  
  
"Hmmm." He breathed out, holding the boy tighter. "Wanna go up to my room and watch a movie?"  
  
He nodded, pulling himself out of Yohji's arms so he could stand. "Um, Yohji?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
Blue eyes looked up, meeting his once again. "You're not going to ever leave me are you?" Yohji barely heard the question but knew why Omi was asking it. "I mean, you are happy that..." He was pulled into his lover's arms.   
  
"Don't you ever ask that!" He answered. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'll never let you go. Understand?" Omi nodded, letting out a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "I love you Omi."  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
Yohji pulled away, smiling down at the blond. "So how about that movie?"   
  
  
*  
  
  
Callan looked over at the man sitting beside him, smiling. 'He is really cute; maybe this could work? I wouldn't mind having someone in my life and now that we aren't fighting one another...' The tanned man shifted in the seat, his eyes looking out the window. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ken turned, looking over at the redhead. "Nothing really." There was a pause before he continued. "I guess I'm just really distracted, everything that is going on."  
  
"Like what?" Brushing away dark bangs, Ken looked out the front window. "You know I could just read your mind, but I'm trying to make you trust me."  
  
"Well obviously I trust you in some way, I wouldn't be in your car right now if I didn't trust you." The German nodded in agreement. "I guess it just has to do with Yohji...and Ran."  
  
"Ahh, Ran." Nodding, Callan pulled his car into a parking lot. "You two had something going for the last few months before Estet fell." He saw the younger man nod. "What happened?"  
  
Ken really didn't know how to answer that question. He really didn't know when things started falling apart, they just got fed up with one another. "Who knows...I guess the closer we got the more we realized we didn't work. But then again that is just me taking a wild guess. I may never know what really went wrong, one day we were fine and the next day we were doing nothing but arguing." Callan was about to respond when he saw his date looking around. "Where are we, this doesn't look like a restaurant?"  
  
"It isn't." He answered, getting out of the car. After a moment Ken opened the passenger door and got out as well, Callan was standing beside him. "This is where I live, I thought I could cook for you." Dark eyes met his; the shock was plain. "If you hate the idea we can go find..."  
  
"No!" Blushing, he shook his head. "I mean...no that sounds wonderful. I just didn't expect..." Ken looked down, smiling. "I guess I didn't know what to expect from you. We were enemies for so long, I never thought that we would be like we are now."  
  
Callan nodded. "Well you have to stop thinking like that, you and I are not enemies anymore. Right now I am Callan, you are Ken and I enjoy your company a lot."  
  
"I enjoy your company too." He answered a smile finally gracing his lips. "So are you cooking me dinner or what?" With that, the telepath took his hand, leading him up to the apartment.  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
Both men were sitting on the couch watching some cheesy action movie that Ken had found on the TV while flipping thought the channels. Callan had cooked him some German dish that he couldn't remember the name of, but it had been really good. Now they were just relaxing and actually having fun. "That man wouldn't have died from that little wound." The brunette grumbled, leaning so his head was on Callan's shoulder. "I got shot once at it was a lot worse than that!"  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better we can mail them, tell them their presumption of our life is wrong."  
  
Ken couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion. "Oh yeah, I could see that letter. 'We are two ex-assassins and we are just writing to say your movie sucks.' It would go over really well with the upper management." Dark eyes glanced up and Ken saw that the man was smiling down at him. "What?"  
  
"You look very beautiful when you laugh." That made the tanned ex-assassin blush, sitting back up on the couch. There was a moment of silence between the two, then Callan spoke. "Do you want me to take you home?" He really didn't want to see the dark haired man leave, but he also knew that he couldn't force him to stay. 'It would be nice though.' After a moment he looked down at Ken, he still hadn't responded to his question. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
Nodding, he glanced up at the redhead meeting the clear blue of his eyes. "Do...would you mind if I stayed?" Blushing again, he stood. "I don't mean...you know like the night. I mean can I stay a while longer?"  
  
"You can stay as long as you like, just tell me what you want to do and I'll do it."   
  
His head fell forward, dark hair hiding his eyes from view. Ken was confused, Callan said he could stay...no Callan wanted him to stay? He thought this over, trying to make those words clearer in his head. Sure, they got along and he knew Callan was mildly flirting with him and that made him feel wanted. 'He will do whatever I ask? Why? Why?' And that word kept echoing inside his head. "Why?" A hand came up to cover his mouth as that word slipped out. After a moment he felt arms around his waist as the telepath pulled Ken back against him. "Callan, why?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know." He responded, his eyes falling closed. "I care about you and I can't explain why. I want you to be happy and I can't understand it. I guess I just saw you there, saw your mind and realized that you were human just like I was...you were lonely just like I was." He stood there, holding Ken against him for a moment then breathed out. "I realized that I wanted to make you smile."  
  
"You make me smile." Suddenly dark eyes met his as Ken reached up wrapping an arm around his neck. "Actually Callan...you make me very happy. I think I forgot what real happiness was, I got so wrapped up in anything that made me feel needed. In the end it still wasn't happiness." He pulled Callan down to him, their lips so close that he could feel the heat from his body. "You make me happy. Being with you makes me feel alive and when I'm not with you, all I do is think about you."  
  
The redhead nodded, not needing his gift to understand what the smaller man was trying to say. "I feel the same way."  
  
Dark eyes held the bright blue of the German's for a moment more then he smiled. "I'm glad." With that, Ken pulled Callan down to him, kissing him deeply.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken felt warm as he lay there in bed someplace between wakefulness and sleep. A slight breeze was coming into the room, caressing the back of his neck, then he realized that it was too warm to be a breeze. Forcing his eyes open slightly, he looked around the room, frowning. 'This isn't my room...this isn't even my bed?' He was very confused by then, but everything came back to Ken after a moment. 'That's right, I kissed Callan and then we fell asleep together while watching TV. That doesn't explain how I got into his bed.'  
  
(( I carried you in here. )) A voice whispered into the younger mans mind. (( Sweetie...is your mind always this noisy when you wake up? ))  
  
"Sorry." He whispered, cuddling his back into the German's chest. Though Callan didn't speak into his mind often, he found it relaxing when the man did. Ken remembered the first night they had met he had asked the German to stop. After that Callan had always asked first before going into the brunettes head. 'Callan, are you still here?'  
  
(( Yeah angel, I'm still here. )) Ken couldn't help but smile. (( Mmm, how long you going to stay here with me this morning? Aren't your little pals going to worry? ))  
  
Rolling over, he ran a hand down the telepath's cheek as blue eyes opened to meet his. "I'm not really concerned about that right now, I have afternoon shift. Anyway, Yohji said he wouldn't wait up for me."  
  
"Smart man." He whispered, his arm tightening around Ken's waist. "Why don't you try to get a bit more sleep, it's only a little after eight." The brunette nodded, cuddling his neck into the redheads shoulder; he slipped him arm around Callan's waist. "What am I going to do with you?" He whispered, kissing the tanned forehead.  
  
Shrugging, Ken couldn't help but grin at him. "You can keep me if ya wanna?"   
  
"Can I?" He asked, purring in response to the offer. "Hmm, waking up every morning with you by my side. Trying out my cooking skills on you, generally loving you more than anything?" Blue eyes closed as one hand began to rub the ex-assassins back. "I think I can handle that."  
  
"You think, huh?" Callan only nodded. "Falling back asleep?" He then whispered, seeing a smile tugging at the German's mouth. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"You're so beautiful." One eye popped open as Callan looked down at the man in his arms. "Yes, you heard me right. I said you are beautiful."  
  
"Whatever..." He whispered in reply.  
  
That made Ken frown. "So you can say that I am beautiful, but I can't say you are beautiful?" The redhead nodded, a grin crossing his features. "...pain in my ass..."  
  
"Yet, you still care." He answered, pulling the blankets up on the both of them. For the first time in a long time Callan was actually happy. He had never thought he could have a normal life with a normal love, not after he had killed for so long. He knew that Ken felt the same way, and that is why he had attached himself to Ran. When he had been in the brunette's mind, he had seen that he just wanted love. Ken had believed the only way he would ever be loved was to be with Ran. Someone who was with him, like him and thought he could understand. 'I guess I am proving him wrong, sure I'm no better than them but I'm not going to use him.' Suddenly the thought in his head hit him all at once, his feeling becoming clear to him. He would never use the man; he actually and truly loved the man. (( Ken? ))  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Callan could tell he was almost asleep. (( Nothing, go to sleep sweetie. ))  
  
"Ok..." There was a pause as he breathed out. "You sleep too, ok?"  
  
"I will baby."  
  
*  
  
  
Isa: *bounces* Wow...that was different!  
  
Ran: It sucked! -_______-  
  
Isa: You suck! I think Ken and Schu and very cute togther! ^_^  
  
Ken: *blushes*  
  
Schu: ^_^ Hell yeah!  
  
Isa: Anyway, please review and I'll put up the next chapter soon!! *bounces*  
  
Fire Pretty...Button BETTER!!! PRESS IT PRESS IT!! 


	2. Part Two: I Love You

Disclaimer: Owning them is bad for your health!  
  
*Isa walks into a room and sees Ken and Schu doing it like bunnies*  
  
Schu: Ack! Close the door!!!  
  
Ken: *blushes*  
  
Isa: O_o Woah...  
  
Ran: ISA-CHAN!!!   
  
Isa: *sighs* See what I mean? *runs away from the redhead with the katana*  
  
*  
  
Isa: *is in total shock* Wow! I got such a wonderful reaction to this story, I didn't know that people had such a thing for KenxSchu pairings! *bounces* Everyone who reviewed the first chapter, THANK YOU so much. I was so nervous about this story and all the wonderful reviews I got made me feel so much better!!  
  
*Ken and Schu look at all the reviews*  
  
Ken: *happy sighs* Wow, I'm really loved!!  
  
Schu: -We- are really loved, Kitten! ^_^  
  
Ken: Yeah, we! *blushes* Guess we do make a cute couple! *Schu grins cuddling his kitten*  
  
Isa: Awww, well you two are just so kawaii together!! *grins* I don't know but I think I am liking this pair a lot. Of course KenxRan will always be my favorite but this coupling is soooo very cute!  
  
Schu: Oh oh, look someone asked if that last chapter was all there was going to be?  
  
Isa: Well obviously since I am writing this, it isn't. No, this should be a few chapters. Maybe three or four, depending on how inspired I become.  
  
*Ken and Schu both grin, cuddling together*  
  
Isa: Well I have to give credit where credit is due, this whole story wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for Inno! She gave me the idea and then begged me to write it, thanks!! *glomps Inno*  
  
Schu: Yeah! Thanks Inno, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this sexy Kitten here!!   
  
Ken: ^_^ Woohoo, I'm Schu's sexy Kitten!  
  
Isa: *giggles and bounces* And YES, to those who noticed. I am using the same name for Schu in this fic that I gave him in Mea Culpa. Its just such a nice name and it fits him really well!!   
  
Schu: But the name means 'chatter'?  
  
Isa & Ken: *look at one another and laugh* Yeah, it fits!  
  
Schu: -_____-;  
  
Isa: Well anyway, on with the story!! *bounces and grins*  
  
Ken: Wow, I'm surprised Ran didn't have anything to say about all of this.   
  
Schu: Yeah really, where is he?  
  
Isa: *innocent look*  
  
Ken: Isa-chan, what did you do?  
  
Isa: Well... *points over in a corner, Ran is tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth looking like he's ready to kill* I'm sorry KenKen, but he was chasing me around with that stupid sword of his and trying to kill me! *puppy eyes*  
  
Schu: ^_^ Wicked!!  
  
Ken: O_o Ahh...well lets leave him like that for a bit till he calms down.  
  
*Isa-chan, Schu and Ken run out of the room leaving a very pissed Ran alone*  
  
Ran: *thinking* I am going to kill them all...  
  
*  
  
Isa: As my muse, you must do this warning!  
  
Schu: Hell yeah!!! WOOHOO!!! HEY YOU, yeah you reading this! If you have a problem with me getting the SEXY Ken in my bed and us having sex then DON'T Read this chapter! Got it?  
  
Isa: Ahh you could have been nicer about it Schu! -____-;  
  
Schu: What? You said to warn them there was sex in this chapter and I did!  
  
Isa: *sighs* Please don't read this chapter if M/M sex offends...  
  
Schu: ^_^ YAY!!!!! Well I wanna read it!  
  
Isa: You are NOT helping!  
  
Schu: I'm your muse, I'm not supposed to help! ^_^  
  
Isa: Ok, on with the story...  
  
  
  
"Ways Of Your Desire"  
  
-Part Two-   
  
  
  
Ran sat on the stool glaring at the windows while Yohji helped the one customer they had. The redhead should have been off work, even Yohji told him to go but Ken wasn't there yet. 'Going out with some guy we don't even know! Not coming home at all last night, I'm going to kill him!' But those thoughts only made him feel worse. Ken wasn't his anymore, he didn't have any right to say a word about what the brunette chose to do. That is why he just sat there, staring out the window while he waited for his ex-lover to show up so he could leave.  
  
"It's your own fault." Ran looked up at the playboy, then frowned. "If you hadn't been such a bitch about everything you could still be with him." The redhead didn't respond, once again violet eyes fell on the glass. "So now you're just going to ignore me? Look, maybe you two breaking up was the best possible thing that could happen? Now Ken has the chance at a normal life and normal love. He's no longer restricted on who he can open his heart too, we aren't assassins anymore Ran."  
  
He thought that over for a moment, then sighed. "We weren't in love."  
  
"What?" That had been the last thing Yohji had expected to hear from the silent man across from him. "Ken and I, we weren't in love. I can't really tell you what it was that we were doing. It was...a thing like love. We used one another to fill something that was missing in our lives."   
  
Yohji just stood there completely astounded. He had never heard the redhead say some much at once in all the time they had known one another. 'Well unless he is bitching at one of us, but that doesn't count.'  
  
"I care about him deeply." He finally looked up at the longhaired brunette. "You don't have to tell me I fucked up, I know I did. It would have been so easy for me to take that extra step and fall for him, but I pushed him away instead." Once again he paused, violet eyes looking back towards the windows. "I'm not mad at him for finding someone, I'm mad at myself for letting him get away."  
  
Yohji nodded, understanding. "I figured as much." The two just stood there for a while, no customers came in to bother their musings. Finally, Yohji sat down on the stool beside the redhead. "You know, out of the four of us he deserves to be happy. I think the assassin life kinda fucked him up in the head, you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Breathing out, Ran pushed away from the counter. "Yohji?"   
  
"Hmm?" There was silence, he just let it be. Yohji knew well enough that if Ran wanted to say something he would get around to it sooner or later. 'I just hope it is sooner than later. It drives me crazy when he does that kinda shit.' One time they had been talking and Ran had gone to ask him a question, at that moment Omi decided to come in. The redhead had just walked out of the room, leaving the conversation in the air. At the time the playboy had thought nothing about it till Ran had come back three days later picking up the conversation where it had left off.  
  
"Are you and Omi happy?"  
  
Once again the eldest ex-assassin was shocked. "What? Ah, I mean...yeah him and I are fine." He paused, looking down at the redhead. "Why you ask?"  
  
He just shrugged. "Omi deserves to be happy too."  
  
"Well damn." Ran looked up meeting the deep green of Yohji's eyes. "Are you sick or something?" The redhead frowned. "Sorry, you just don't usually concern yourself with our happiness."  
  
Pale features relaxed at those words, Ran looked back out the window. "You are all I have left." He then answered. "My parents are dead and so is my sister, I'm the only one still alive. So the three of you are the only family I got. I guess I'm realizing that ever since I lost Ken. All I want is to know I'm cared for."  
  
This was a side of the silent ex-leader that he had never seen before. "You know we all care for you. I know for a fact that Ken cares about you, don't worry about that type of thing." Ran nodded. "Look I'll give you some advice, you can take it or leave it.   
  
"What would that be?" He asked.  
  
"No matter what, always support the people closest to you because in the end they will be all you have." Yohji saw the redhead nod. "I guess we all make mistakes, but as long as we have each other there will always be someone there for us."  
  
A faint smile crossed Ran's lips, then he looked back up at Yohji. "If Kritiker came back and wanted to reactivate us what would you say to them?"  
  
"I think that would be a family decision, remember that we are in this together Kitten." Ran didn't respond but he knew that the man accepted that answer. Looking back up, he couldn't help but smile. "Well, look who finally showed up." The redhead looked out the window seeing the red car parked out front. After a moment the side door opened and Ken jumped out, looking back in for a moment then closed the door.   
  
Pushing open the door, the bell rang signaling his arrival. "I know, I'm late for my shift and I am really really sorry!" Dark brown met the violet of Ran's eyes. "Are you angry?"  
  
Ran shook his head, pulling off his apron. "I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered, then walked out of the shop and up the stairs. Ken just stood there, stunned that he had actually been courteous to him.  
  
"Yeah, he's been acting like that all day." Yohji said, pulling the brunette out of his shock. "You know he actually asked how Omi and I were doing?"  
  
Ken couldn't help but smile. "That is different."  
  
"You're telling me? You know I think he talked more today than I have ever heard him say in the past four years!" He teased, watching as Ken pulled on his apron. "I swear I was about to have a heart attack."  
  
"Sure Yohji!" Hopping up on the stool that Ran had left vacant, he looked at the man beside him. "How is he doing?"  
  
Deep green looked down meeting Ken's own brown. "He has accepted that he's lost you, but he doesn't want to loose you completely. He told me he's afraid that no one will care about him. It was a short, yet different look at the self proclaimed Ice Prince. Odd fact is I think I liked it, reminded me that Ran is still human after everything."  
  
"He's human, we just didn't work."   
  
Yohji didn't respond, he knew that Ran and Ken would have to work this out on their own. He was just glad that Ran seemed to be willing to work things out with the ex-soccer player. "So, are you going to tell me why you never came home last night or do I have to force it out of you?" He grinned, waggling his eyes brows at the younger man beside him. "Did something happen that Uncle Yohji should know about?"  
  
"Ack, no! Only you would think I slept with him." The elder man just grinned. "We were watching TV and we fell asleep, nothing else happened but that." He answered, smiling as he thought back on it. "But it was really nice, I felt so loved and cared for. He cooked for me then let me pick the movie, we talked and Callan kissed me." The brunette paused. "No, that's wrong. I kissed him, then he kissed me." A slight pinking covered his cheeks. "When I fell asleep he carried me into the bedroom so I would be more comfortable."  
  
"I'm impressed." He responded, smiling at his dark haired friend. "This guy seems to truly care about you, he's even taking it slow! I would have pounced you by now, Ken."  
  
"Yohji!" He just laughed, shoving the younger man a bit. "That isn't funny, Callan is a really good person!" Ken looked down, playing with the end of his apron. "Yohji, I think I've fallen in love with him."  
  
Green eyes darted over to look at the smaller man beside him. "So you're really serious about this whole thing?" Ken nodded, looking up at him. "Like how serious?" He could see how nervous the brunette was, that made him concerned. "Ken, what's the matter?"  
  
"If I told you something do you swear not to tell anyone?" He whispered, rich brown eyes full of confusion and fear. "I don't want to loose any of you, but I don't want to loose him!"  
  
"Callan?" Ken nodded, still playing with the end of his apron. "You know you can tell me anything Ken, but if this is something that could hurt Weiss then you need to tell everyone."  
  
Ken didn't know what to say to that. 'Could Callan and my relationship hurt Weiss? No! We aren't assassins anymore, that life doesn't matter. Callan said that we are just two people in love, our past has nothing to do with our future!' He once again met Yohji's eyes. "He said our past...what we are now has nothing to do with what we were!"  
  
An uneasy feeling came to the eldest man as he looked down at his friend. "Ken, why do I have a feeling you're going to tell me something I don't really wanna hear?" The brunette looked away. "I didn't mean it like that, damn it. Ken please tell me what is happening?" He whispered something but Yohji could barely hear when he had said. "What?"  
  
"I said, Callan...you know who he is." His hands tightened on the apron as Ken looked down at the floor. "Yohji, Callan...he is Schuldich."  
  
"Is that it?" He asked, breathing out in relief. "So Callan is Schul..." Then it hit him as Yohji looked down at Ken. "You mean that telepathic freak that almost killed us -many- times? Mastermind? Are you insane!" The brunette looked away, tears filling up the deep chocolate eyes. "Oh Ken, please don't cry!" Pulling the smaller man to him, Yohji breathed out. "You know Ran is going to freak."  
  
"I know."  
  
The longhaired ex-assassin just sighed, rubbing his friend's back. "How in the hell did you get involved with him?" He whispered.  
  
"The night I went out, he saw me and we started talking." Shrugging, he pushed away from Yohji. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I was just so lonely and he was there, we got along so well. Oh Yohji, he's so alone!" He arched a brow at that comment. "Schwarz...they are like us. They aren't active anymore and so they had to separate. He's all alone here, Callan doesn't even know where his teammates are at!"  
  
"Good, at least we know they won't be causing problems." He answered, running a hand though long hair in a nervous gesture.   
  
Ken simply frowned, arms folded across his chest. "That isn't fair Yohji! How would you feel if we were separated?" Green eyes fell closed as he shook his head. "Exactly! Oh Yohji, please can't you understand! I love him..."  
  
"He's our enemy Ken." He replied, sitting back down on the stool. "He is Schwarz, we are Weiss!"  
  
The ex-soccer player shook his head. "He is Callan and I am Ken, we are happy together."  
  
"How can you be?"  
  
"Because we are!" He yelled, then sighed as he leaned back against the wall. "Gods, Yohji I love him! Do you understand that? I am -in- love with him; I won't leave him alone! Not again..." He could tell that his oldest friend was confused and shocked by this news. Pushing away from the wall, he walked up to him meeting his eyes. "Please Yohji, out of everyone I thought you would understand! Don't hate me, don't push me away!" When he didn't respond a tear fell down his cheek. "Please...I didn't choose to fall in love with him." He whispered. "But I can't stop what I feel for him, say you understand! I am begging you to understand!" Ken ended, almost desperately.  
  
That shook Yohji out of his shocked. "Oh Ken, yeah I understand. The new is just...odd. I never thought you would get involved with a Schwarz member."  
  
"He isn't Schwarz, Yohji. We are not Weiss, Kritiker left us and told us to live a normal life. That is what I am doing, I love Callan!"  
  
"Oh Kitten..." Yohji didn't have anything to say to that. Ken seemed to truly love the old enemy of Weiss and there was nothing he could say to make him change his mind. 'But would I want to? It's obvious that Callan, or whoever he is; does love Ken. He hasn't hurt him and as far as I have seen he only makes him happy.' A hand waving in front of his face brought the playboy out of his thoughts. "If he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him. Do you understand Ken?"  
  
The brunette breathed out, smiling at his friend. "Yes." Pausing, he looked towards the back room. "What about Omi and Ran?" He asked.  
  
"I won't lie to them Ken, you are going to have to tell them." The ex-soccer player breathed out. "We are a team, with or without Kritiker. How can we trust one another if we have secrets?"  
  
Ken nodded. "I'll tell them."  
  
"Ok, now how about you tell me more?" The confusion on Ken's face was classic. "Come on, I've kinda accepted you got a thing for the freak; now tell me what you guy have been doing?" The smile that broke out a moment later was even better. Ken started talking, telling Yohji about everything they had done since they met one another and he just listened. Once in a while tossing in an idea here and there. Neither of them noticed the figure in the back room as he walked away from the door.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ken was in a rush and his boyfriend would be there any time. It seemed that every time he was supposed to be ready he found himself running late once again. It didn't help that he had finally made up his mind about Callan and his relationship and he was ready to take this to the next level. Dashing over to the door, he opened it seeing Omi about to walk down the stairs. "Oi! Omi, please tell me when Callan gets here? He should be honking!"  
  
"No problem!" The blond replied; smiling at his friend then disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Closing the door, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "Why do I always run late..." He growled, trying to find where he had tossed his wallet the night before.  
  
"I guess I got used to it." Ken jumped, looking behind him at the man in his doorway. "I was just happy you showed up on time for missions." He then said, shaking his head as he looked up. When the brunette said nothing Ran just sighed. "I have no chance with you do I?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Walking into the room the rest of the way, Ran closed the door. "I said, I have no chance with you."   
  
The brunette breathed out, leaning back against the wall. "What do you want me to say to that Ran?" He whispered, running a hand though his hair. "You are the one who left me, I tried to make you come back. Truth is I wanted you back, but you just kept pushing!" Ken's hand fell to his side as he looked up at the redhead in defeat. "Now you say that you don't have a chance with me? How many fucking chances was I supposed to give you?"  
  
"I fucked up." Ran replied. "I don't know what to say, all I know is that I did love you*I still do." The brunette shook his head as dark eyes closed. This was not what he wanted to be hearing right now, but he also knew he couldn't stop the redhead from finishing. "I was scared, I gave you everything. I gave you my body and my mind...but I never fully gave you my love."  
  
"Neither did I." Ken whispered, his eyes opening to meet violet. "But I could have...I would have if you had just stayed with me." They both stood there, neither saying a word then Ran walked up to his ex-lover meeting his eyes. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Just say you still love me? Please?" He responded, taking another step towards the man before him. "Just say I haven't lost you."  
  
Shaking his head, the brunette sighed. "Ran, I'm sorry but..." He was cut off as the redhead's mouth claimed his. Ken stood there in complete shock, dark brown eyes wide from the unexpected action. 'No! Oh gods...Ran please don't do this too me! Not now, not like this...please!' Ran deepened the kiss, pulling Ken closer to him.   
  
"Ken!" Ran pulled away as the blond pounded on the door. "Callan is here, better hurry!"  
  
"T-thank you Omi! I'll be down in a minute." He responded, his eyes never leaving Ran's. "I'm sorry, he's waiting and I have to go." Pushing away from the wall, Ken walked past his old lover for the door. A hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"You really do love that Schwarz, don't you?"   
  
Ken looked back to Ran, confused. "How did you..."  
  
"I overheard your conversation with Yohji." The brunette was about to speak when Ran held up his hand. "I was coming down to see if you could talk to me and I over heard. I wasn't spying on you...or whatever." Ken just nodded, accepting that answer. He knew Ran would never lie to him; it was just too weird that he had known. "Anyway, you really do love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The redhead breathed out, releasing Ken's arm. "If he hurts you I'll kill him."  
  
Ken stepped up to him, cupping on pale cheek in his hand. "Ran?"  
  
"I love you Ken and I am so sorry I couldn't admit it. But if he makes you happy then who am I to hate you because of it? I was the one who pushed you away, now I am the one who has to deal with that." Ken just stood there; too shocked to really say anything in response to the words he spoke. "Just know that if you need me I'll always be here for you."  
  
Ken smiled, hugging the redhead before him and exhaled. "Thank you so much Ran."  
  
"You better get going."  
  
Nodding, he was about to walk out the door when he paused. "Ran?" He looked up. "I care about you too."  
  
"I know." He whispered, then watched as the brunette disappeared from his view. Breathing out, he walked out of Ken's room. Closing the door behind him Ran looked down the hall then started for the living room. 'I want to believe that Ken is right, that Callan is a good person. Thing happen sometimes that are out of our control, what if something happens with us? Would Ken stay with us or would he leave Weiss to be with him?' Ran sighed; walking into the living room then leaned against the wall. Yohji was standing by the window looking out towards the alley. "Is he gone?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered, looking over at the man. "He was happy, what did you say to him?"  
  
He shrugged. "Told him I knew about the Schwarz then said it's his life." Looking up he met the deep green eyes of the eldest man. "Told him I would always be here for him."  
  
"That was really nice of you." Yohji replied, walking away from the window. "So tell me, how do you really feel about all of this?"  
  
Ran shook his head. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this relationship." Yohji nodded in agreement. "But there is nothing we can do, Ken has to live and learn. I think he's going to realize none of this will work."  
  
Green eyes narrowed as he looked at the redhead. "What do you know that we don't?" He asked, seeing that look he hated so much. It was that look Abyssinian would get on missions when he knew something was about to go down. It wasn't a good sign in the least.  
  
Ran looked up at the ex-assassin, meeting his eyes. "Why don't you go down and ask your lover, he is the one that told me." With that, the redhead walked out of the room and into the kitchen. It took Yohji and moment to realize what, exactly, his old leader had said.   
  
"Omi?"  
  
  
*  
  
  
Callan looked up as the passenger door opened and Ken got into the car. "What took you so long baby?" The brunette didn't respond, after a moment he looked up meeting the clear blue eyes across from him. "Is something wrong Ken?"  
  
"They know about you." He whispered, leaning over to lay his head on the German's shoulder. "I told Yohji and Ran overheard...I'll assume that Omi knows as well." Callan said nothing in response to that, his hand moving up to gently stroke the soft dark hair. "I don't know what to do now, they seem so supportive...but there is something that's is underlying it. It's almost as if they know something and they aren't telling me. No, I change that, it's almost like Ran knows something and isn't telling me!"  
  
The redhead frowned at the mention of Ken's ex-lover. "Something else happened between you and Ran, I can hear it in your voice." The brunette blushed, burring his face further into Callan's neck and shoulder. "Sweetie, please tell me what happened?"  
  
Rubbing his face against the soft fabric of the German's shirt, he shrugged. "He came to talk to me, told me he was still in love with me." Ken didn't see the blue eyes narrow at those words. "He asked if he still had a chance with me, I went to tell him no and he kissed me." When Callan said nothing Ken began to worry. "I wanted you to know...I don't love him Callan, I love you!"  
  
Nodding, he turned on the car. "Lets go to my place, I rented some movies and thought I could cook for you again."   
  
Ken sighed, pulling away from the telepath and looked out the passenger window. The trip to Callan's apartment was silent; neither man said a word to the other. He began to worry that maybe he had pissed the redhead off. If that were the fact then his grand idea for the evening would really be ruined. When they pulled into the parking space Ken looked over at the man beside him, Callan was looking down at his hand in his lap. "I made you angry?"  
  
"No." He answered, looking up to meet the dark eyes with his own. "You didn't baby, I was just...I'm kinda possessive I guess." Those words made the brunette feel better. "So he really kissed you?" The younger man nodded, a frown appearing. "Did you like it?"  
  
"I love you." He whispered; a slight smile crossed the redhead's lips. "Callan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we please go upstairs?" The two men stepped out of the car walking hand in hand to the German's apartment.   
  
Once they were inside, Callan started for the kitchen. "So what should I make for you tonight?" He asked, slightly shocked as two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Ken?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry for food." He whispered, resting his cheek against his back. "Thought I could show you what I would like to do?" The telepath was completely shocked by this, turning in the smaller man's arms he looked in Ken's eyes. 'Are you here?' The ex-assassin asked as Callan simply nodded. 'What would you say if I wanted to take you, right here and right now?'  
  
(( Sweetie? )) One dark brow arched as he continued to look at the German. (( You...I thought I would have to make the first move. ))  
  
'Figured I should tell you what I wanted; after all I do want to take you. Would you allow that love? Would you let me do that?' He sent into the man's mind, his tongue popping out of his mouth to wet his lips. Callan practically groaned as he leaned forward to let the brunette kiss him. Two mouth meeting in an age-old dance, one tanned hand moved up to grab the rich red hair. Pulling the German closer, Ken deepened the kiss. 'Mmm, you taste wonderful my love.' He purred into the older man's mind, pulling away from his mouth. "Does the rest of you taste that good?" He asked, nipping at the man's palm.  
  
"Rowr, the Kitten has claws..." Callan whispered back, shocked when his lover pulled him to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. "Ken?"  
  
Growling, the brunette crawled onto the bed and straddled him. "How many times have I told you not to call me Kitten, my lover?" He purred, nipping at his skin. "Mmm, it reminds me of cream." Ken murmured into his ear, sucking on the lobe a moment later. "But you do taste very good...a little too good. I might become even more possessive than you and not want to share."  
  
"Oh baby...baby I would never share you with anyone." He answered, hands running up to bury themselves into his lover's hair. "You are all I want...everything I desire."  
  
That made Ken look up, a mild shock in his eyes. He knew that Callan loved him, the man had told him that himself. But he never thought the telepath would want to be that committed to him, he wanted tonight for his own reasons. He wanted to make love to the German to show himself that he was cared for. Ken really didn't know what to say now that Callan had clamed he was all that was needed.   
  
(( You don't have to say anything baby, I see it all here in your mind. )) The answer came like a soft caress into his head. (( I see that you love me, and that is why I give myself you to willingly. Ken, I want you to make love to me. ))   
  
Ken just looked down at the man lying below him for a moment, and then slowly nodded his head. "I would do anything you asked of me." He answered, his hands moving down to undo the buttons to his lover's shirt. "I really do love you Callan."  
  
"I know." He whispered. "Why else would I give my body to you."  
  
Ken purred, removing his lover's clothes. He didn't care about the foreplay; he just wanted to be inside of the telepath's body. He needed to feel the man surrounding him as he pushed deeper and deeper into his lover. "Callan...please I don't...I can't..."   
  
He simply nodded, helping his younger lover remove his clothes quickly. Once there was nothing keeping their bodies apart, Callan pulled him down kissing him once again. He knew that Ken had done this before, it seemed that Ken had also been the dominate in his relationship with Ran. But with all things sometimes people changed. He could tell Ken still wanted to be the dominate in any relationship, but the brunette couldn't tell where he stood in this one. New relationships tended to lead to confusion, especially when two people had sex for the first time. (( My lover, just take me. Don't worry about anything; I want this and so do you. We both need what this union will bring. ))  
  
"But I should...we need to..."  
  
Callan shook his head. "Just take me Ken, please just do it. Don't worry about anything just take your pleasure and in doing so I will gain mine.." He whispered, running one hand down the soft tanned cheek.  
  
'I'll hurt you if I do this, I don't want to hurt you...' Blue eyes opened, looking up at the man above him. "I love you Callan." The German simply nodded, pulling tanned fingers into his mouth as he sucked on them. Ken shivered at the feeling, purring as he slipped the fingers away from the telepath. "You're turning me on baby." Ken breathed, slipping one and then another finger into the redhead.   
  
Callan's whole body shuttered at the intrusion as he let out a soft moan. (( Oh...love...my love. ))  
  
"Always." He responded, pulling out the fingers a moment later. "Promise that you will always be mine, tell me that you love me again!" He asked, kissing the man.  
  
"Yes, forever yours!" He cried as Ken pushed into him, slowly entering his body.   
  
The brunette paused, allowing his lover's body to get used to the intrusion. After a moment Callan nodded, watching as Ken began to slowly pull out before pushing back into his body. A low moan escaped his lover's lips and he once again pushed back into the willing body below him. "Oh baby..." He purred, capturing the German's mouth with his once again. 'You feel perfect...I love you so much.' He thought, feeling the man's body shudder below him.  
  
Callan couldn't reply, it had been so long since he had felt anything like this. The emotions were overcoming his senses as Ken continued to slide in and out of his body, each time going deeper than he thought possible. It felt perfect, it felt better than he could have ever wished and it made him feel complete. In Ken's arms he wasn't alone, the brunette made him feel loved and needed. He knew Ken felt much in the same way; that is why he was doing this. 'He needs this as much as I do, he needs to feel this connection to know he's alive.' The telepath knew this; he could feel it every time he entered his lover's mind. That overcoming need to be accepted by someone. As they lay there in the bed, their body moving together in a perfect rhythm he knew he could never give this man up. 'I will die before any other man takes him from me.'   
  
"Callan?" The brunette whispered as blue eyes opened to meet his. Ken cried out as he reached between their bodies to stoke his lover. "My love..."  
  
The telepath couldn't help but let out a cry as the heat surrounded him. He was close and knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he could also see that Ken close as well. (( Baby...lover, so close. I don't know... )) His thought where blown away as he let out a cry, a sticky warmth covering his chest. Callan's body shuttered as Ken continued to slam into him. A moment later the younger man cried out, pushing himself in one last time as he released himself into the redhead's body. His tanned body collapsed, his head burying into the telepath's neck.  
  
They just lay there for a moment, then Ken pulled himself out of the German's body and fell down beside him on the bed. "How are you? " He whispered.  
  
"Perfect." Ken smiled, his arm tightening around Callan's waist. "That felt...perfect."  
  
"I'm glad." He answered. They just laid together in comfortable silence for a time, the telepath's hand gently stroking his lover's back. The action began to relax Ken as he began to purr gently.  
  
Breathing out, Callan stopped the action, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "Maybe next time we can have more foreplay, not so much of a hit and run?"  
  
"Hmm maybe..." He purred, cuddling deeper into the German's hold. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He answered, kissing his forehead. "Who would have known all those years ago we would end up like this?"  
  
Ken couldn't help but smile. "I sure didn't, I thought you were annoying as hell."  
  
"You wound me."   
  
"Whatever." He answered, reaching up to kiss the telepath one last time. "Mmm, I think I'm a little hungry now. How about we take a shower then you can cook me something to eat?"   
  
Rich brown puppy eyes were in place and Callan never had a chance. Not that he would have said no, he would have done anything for the man lying beside him in bed. Obviously Ken felt he was taking too long in answering the question. Straddling the German's naked body with his own, he grinned down at his lover. "What?"  
  
"I'm about to die from hunger!!" The younger man complained. "Please...feed me?"  
  
Arching a brow, he poked the tanned ex-assassin in the stomach. "I doubt you are starving, but you are becoming spoiled!"  
  
Ken couldn't help but pout. "Not my fault that you cook good food!" The German just smiled. "I'll make you a deal?" He whispered, grinning down at the redhead. "If you cook for me and feed me we can come back in here again..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" He snapped, pushing away from his lover. "What do you think we are going to do, play scrabble?"  
  
"I love that game!"   
  
"Oh, you are so annoying!" Ken fumed, pushing himself off Callan's body. Before he could make it out of the bed, two arms grabbed him pulling him back down and into his lover's arms. "What?"  
  
The telepath just smiled at him, holding the younger man for a moment before he spoke. "I'll cook for you, but only because I love you more than anything." Ken shook his head, laughing at the redhead then kissed him deeply. When they pulled away from one another the German smiled once again. "So what do you want?"  
  
"I don't know, but whatever you cook can you make a lot?" Callan just shook his head. "What? Sex makes me hungry, especially when it's good sex." Ken winked, pulling his lover out of the bed. "To the kitchen!"  
  
  
*  
  
Ken: O_O  
  
Schu: ^_^  
  
Isa: -____-; I think I could have done better, but FFN sucks. I had to make it -nice- so I wouldn't go above an R rating!  
  
Schu: Hell, all I know is that I got to have sex with Ken and he's damn good!  
  
Ran: *growls*  
  
Ken: Heehee.. *blushes*  
  
Isa: Ran! It is just a -story-!! Gods, get over it!  
  
Ran: *glares*  
  
Schu: *singsong* I got to sleep with KenKen I got to sleep with KenKen!! *bounces around*  
  
Kami: BOO!  
  
Schu, Ran, Ken: GYAH!  
  
Kami: *faints* Oh no...I...c-can't breathe!  
  
Ken: Kami-chan! *rushes over to give CPR*  
  
Ran and Schu: NOT HAPPENING! *bop Kami-chan*  
  
Kami: ;_; *sticks tongue out* It worked last time ^.~ Isa-chan! *glomp*  
  
Isa: *Looks over at Kami-chan wondering how she got here then laughs* Anyway, please review this chapter and I'll put up more soon!!*bounces*  
  
Kami: *Grabs the guys and makes em bounce too*  
  
Guys: -.-;;  
  
Kami: Leave Isa-chan reviews!!  
  
  
*swings watch* YOU WANT TO TOUCH THE BUTTON!!! YOU WANT TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!  
  
PRESS IT PRESS IT!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Part Three: Momentary Happiness

Disclaimer: Owning them is bad for your health!  
  
Isa: *walks into the kitchen and sees Farfie playing with the blender* What are you doing?  
  
Farfie: Hurting God! ^_^ *holds up the brown looking liquid* Want to hurt God with me?  
  
Isa: *covers mouth at the smell* No, that's okay… you just keep up the good work! O_o  
  
Farfie: MWAHAHAHA!!!! HURTS GOD!!!!!! *drinks the liquid* ^_^  
  
Isa: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW… *runs out of the room* See what I mean?  
  
*  
  
Isa: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Schu: *grins*  
  
Ken: *grins*  
  
Isa: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Schu: I think they get the point, you are happy!  
  
Ken: Just let her get over it…  
  
Isa: *breathes out* ^_^   
  
Ken: Isa-chan is very happy that people are responding so well to this story. She thinks all of you are wonderful and hopes that you will continue to read and review!  
  
Isa: *nods nods nods nods nods* EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
Schu: I think she's stoned or high… maybe drunk! *snickers*  
  
Isa: *frowns* I think SOMEONE isn't getting laid soon.  
  
Schu: O_O *silence*…  
  
Ken: *grins*  
  
Isa: -______-;  
  
Schu: I love you, Isa-chan! ^_^  
  
Isa: Mmmhmm… Anyway, please read and review!   
  
Thanks to Kami-chan!!! *bounces around the room and glomps her* She is the best beta reader in the world!  
  
kami: *glomps back* XD  
  
*  
  
This chapter starts as an alternate view of what was going on the night Ken was at Schu's house.  
  
*  
"Ways of Your Desire"  
  
-Part Three-  
"Ken has to live and learn. I think he's going to realize none of this will work."  
  
Green eyes narrowed as he looked at the redhead. "What do you know that we don't?" He asked, seeing that look he hated so much. It was that look Abyssinian would get on missions when he knew something was about to go down. It wasn't a good sign in the least.  
  
Ran looked up at the ex-assassin, meeting his eyes. "Why don't you go down and ask your lover, he is the one that told me." With that, the redhead walked out of the room and into the kitchen. It took Yohji a moment to realize what, exactly, his old leader had said.   
  
"Omi?"  
*  
Yohji made his way down the stairs into the mission room, as he figured Omi was sitting at his computer looking over something. "Hey, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered, looking back at the longhaired brunette. "Did Ran tell you I wanted to speak to you?" He shook his head, seeing the blond frown. "I told him to tell you I needed to see you. I wanted to tell Ken too, but I didn't want to mess with his plans."  
  
Pulling out a cigarette, Yohji flopped down into the chair beside the youngest ex-assassin. "You know how Ran is, I still think there are a few screws loose in that head of his. Anyway, all he said was something really odd then walked out, said you would tell me what he meant."  
  
Omi shook his head, looking back at the computer screen. "Figures…" He whispered. "Anyway, it seems we have been propositioned."  
  
"What do you mean sweetie?"  
  
There was a pause as the blond breathed out and shut down the file he had been working on. "Kritiker, they want us back in the fold. They need us to be their assassins again, and we need to decide. Manx will be back tomorrow for our decision." Green eyes closed as Yohji sat back in his seat. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I found out something today. While I'm happy for Ken, I don't know… maybe Ran is right."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Us having a normal life?" He answered, opening his eyes to look at his lover. "Being in a normal relationship? He said Ken's… that none of this would last long."  
  
Omi nodded, understanding. "Yes, it will be hard for Ken to have an outside relationship while being an assassin. It didn't work last time, we all know that is why he and Ran got together." Yohji arched a brow at that comment as blue eyes narrowed. "You three seem to think I'm out of your loop or something? I know they got together because they needed something, anything. I also know that their little game became more and they actually started caring for one another."  
  
"I'm impressed, baby."  
  
"Yeah… well surprise, surprise." He grumbled. "Ran does talk to me sometimes you know, he came to me after he pushed Ken away." He saw the look Yohji gave him. "Not in that way, idiot! No, he just wanted to talk to someone and for some reason he doesn't think you take him seriously!"  
  
"Wonder why?" He answered, smiling at his lover. "I talked to him as well, earlier today."  
  
The blond smiled at Yohji, walking over to sit beside him. "I know, Ran told me. He said he was impressed that you could make sense sometimes." The brunette frowned, sticking the cigarette between his lips. "Thank you for talking to him though, I think hearing it coming from you actually made him think."  
  
He rolled his eyes looking down at the smaller man. "Really, if it comes from the playboy it must be the gospel truth, huh?" There was a pause as the two sat there for a moment. "Ken's boyfriend is someone we know."  
  
The sudden change in conversation left the blond confused for a moment. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Ken told me who Callan is, and believe me it came as a huge shock." He could see his lover was confused. "Its Schuldich, our friendly telepath from Schwarz."  
  
"That is impossible!" He snapped, jumping up from the seat. "Why didn't Ran tell him, why did he let him go…"  
  
The brunette stood, walking over to his lover. "What's going on?"  
  
Omi sighed, looking up at the man standing beside him. "Kritiker found out that Estet is trying to reform their organization… including Schwarz." Yohji just stood there totally shocked by that news. "Why didn't the two of you tell me who Callan was sooner!"  
  
"I just found out this morning! Ran told me he overheard the conversation and…"  
  
"Then why didn't Ran tell me when I told him this information!" He snapped once again. "Damn it! What is he trying to do!"  
  
"I'm trying to make him think, he has to make this decision on his own. We can't help him on this, can't you see that Omi?" The blond looked up at the redhead standing on the stairs as he spoke. "Anyway, if I had told him, he would have said I was making up stories. He's in love with that man, nothing any of us can say would change that."  
  
The blond sighed, sitting back down in defeat. "So now what? We tell Ken that they are trying to get Schwarz back together… Ran, this is going to kill him!"  
  
"Duty or love, he has to make that decision."  
  
Yohji frowned as he stood, stepping up to him. "You really are a cold hearted bastard sometimes!" He was shocked when his body made impact with the wall, angry violet eyes meeting his green.  
  
"Don't you ever say that! I love Ken and I accept the fact that I fucked up, but I refuse to be the one to cause him anymore pain!" He growled, pushing away from the eldest man. "Damn it, I just want him to be happy but I won't cause him pain… you two can tell him about all of this." With that, Ran walked out of the room.  
  
Omi and Yohji just looked at one another for a moment, then frowned. "He really does love Ken." The blond nodded.  
*  
Callan breathed out as he rolled over in bed, reaching for his lover. All he met was cold sheets and an empty bed. Sitting up, he looked around the room for any sign of the man who had made love to him that night, but the brunette was no where to be found. Reaching out with his gift, the telepath sighed in relief when he felt the younger man's presence. (( Ken, why aren't you in bed with me? ))  
  
'Good morning sleepy head, I thought I would try to cook you breakfast.'  
  
(( Try? )) He sent, pulling himself out of the bed and reached for his robe. (( Why do you say you are trying? ))  
  
He could practically feel his lover blush as he sent the next words. 'I did tell you I suck at cooking, right?'  
  
The redhead groaned, entering the kitchen he met the dark chocolate eyes of his lover. "No, you didn't tell me that. What kinda mess did you make?"  
  
"It isn't a mess, I just think I overcooked it." Ken pulled off the lid, looking into the pot as he frowned. "Yohji once told me I was the only person he ever met who could burn water." He heard the German laugh at that as he walked over to look at his lover's interesting idea of food. "Don't laugh at me, sorry I'm not the gourmet cook you are."  
  
Callan could tell he hurt his lover's feelings as he wrapped his arms around the tanned waist. "Aww, baby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at your cooking!" Looking down into the pot, the telepath frowned at the brown sludge inside. "What is that supposed to be, it isn't toxic is it?  
  
"Ha ha, very funny!" Ken pouted, tossing the lid back on. "It was supposed to be gravy for the biscuits."  
  
"And where are the biscuits?"  
  
Dark eyes looked up, meeting the pale blue of his lover's. "I burned them…" Ken could tell the telepath was trying not to laugh, he was also failing miserably. "Go ahead, if you don't laugh at it now; you're gonna laugh at it later!"   
  
Letting out a slight chuckle, the redhead kissed Ken's forehead. "I respect that you tried, that you wanted to make me something to eat and I love you for it." He whispered. "So how about I take you out for breakfast?"  
  
"Really?" Ken asked, puppy eyes in full effect. "You're not mad at me for making this mess?"  
  
"Never, love."  
  
Turning in the German's arms, he pulled him down to kiss the man deeply. 'Thank you baby.'  
  
(( Mmmm, very welcome. )) They pulled away, Callan tightening his hold on the smaller man. "So how about that food, if I know you well enough, you are probably starving."  
  
"Very!" Grinning, he grabbed the telepath's arms and started pulling him back towards the bedroom. "We can take a nice shower together then go get food!"  
  
Callan laughed once again and allowed the smaller, more energetic man to pull him towards the bathroom and the shower within. He couldn't help but love everything about the brunette. Ken seemed so full of life when he was around him, ready for any kind of fun that he could make up in that head of his. "Sweetie, if I take a shower with you, it's going to be a while before we leave for breakfast…"  
  
Ken nodded, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. "I think I can hold out that long." He whispered huskily as he pulled the German into the bathroom, the door closing a moment later.  
*  
Ken ran out into the living room, Callan was sitting on the couch looking though a magazine. Plopping down beside him the brunette grinned up at his lover. "Food time?"  
  
"Aa, are you finally ready to go?" The man nodded, a huge grin crossing his face. "Okay, did you remember your coat, I was just out on the balcony and it's a bit cold out there."   
  
"Nah." He answered, standing up and stretching. "I'll just use one of yours." He paused, grinning back down at his lover. "Can I wear the green one?"   
  
Callan nodded, watching as the younger man made his way over to the hall closet. "I think the tan one would look better with your outfit though, sweetie."   
  
"You think?"  
  
The German nodded, pushing himself up from the couch as he made his way over to his lover. The more time he spent with the ex-assassin, the more he realized that he was totally and helplessly in love with the man. That brought a sense of peace to him, knowing that he could still feel those types of emotions. "Hand me the white one." Ken did as he asked, still looking over the coats in the closet. "Baby, it's just a coat. You know those things you wear to keep you warm?"  
  
Ken couldn't help but smile to at Callan. "Smart ass, I know, but you have like fifty coats."  
  
"Hmm, I suppose I do. I'm going to have to clean out my closets, get rid of some things."  
  
The younger man looked up at the telepath, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well if you are going to move in here with me I think you might need some space." The look on Ken's face was priceless, caught someplace between utter confusion and pure bliss. "Oh that's right, I haven't asked you that question yet." He teased, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. "Ken, my love? I was wondering if you would move in here with me… or at least stay with me sometimes?"  
  
He stood there, shocked at the request then breathed out. "But the shop and my teammates… we are a family and I would like to be close to them…" Callan nodded, frowning slightly. Ken sighed at the hurt look on his lover's face, trying to figure out a solution to that problem. Suddenly it hit him. "You know there are apartments right across the street from the flower shop? They are too big for just one person but I really like them and I was thinking… maybe I will move over there, but I could really use a roommate."  
  
"Really?" The German whispered, Ken nodded a moment later. "Would a lover suit your plans?"  
  
Ken all but purred as he wrapped his arms around the telepath's neck. "I think a lover would be perfect." He was about to kiss the man again when his stomach growled loudly, making both of them laugh. "I think it's trying to tell me something."  
  
"Yeah, I heard." He whispered, kissing him quickly anyway. "I guess I better feed you before your stomach gets mad at me, huh?" The brunette nodded, blushing slightly. "Come on love, let's get going."   
  
The ex-soccer player nodded, grabbing the tan coat as Callan suggested and pulled it on. "Ready!"  
  
"Okay then…" The two walked out the door, Ken leaning against the railings as Callan locked the door. "Wow, it is getting cold out here, almost winter time."  
  
Ken grinned, grabbing the German's hand the moment it was free. "That's not a bad thing! Christmas is coming and that means my birthday is almost here!"   
  
That comment made Callan look down at his lover. "I don't know when your birthday is."  
  
"The day before Christmas Eve, really easy to remember but it sucks because I have to share the holiday!" He grinned, wrapping one arm around his lover's waist as the stepped into the elevator. "I guess I'm greedy!"   
  
The German laughed at that comment, kissing the top of his lover's head. "Not greedy, don't worry baby, I promise to make sure you have a great birthday."  
  
"Really? We consider it a family day, would you want to come over and spend it with us?" The redhead frowned for a moment. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like the other guys and…"  
  
"It's not that baby, its just… will they accept me?"  
  
"Of course!" He answered, resting a hand on his lover's cheek. "Why wouldn't they, Callan you are a good person, you just fell in with a bad crowed."  
  
That comment made the telepath laugh. "You make me sound like some high school punk!" He whispered, pulling the smaller ex-assassin into his arms and kissing him deeply. The elevator made it to the ground floor and the door slid open. Hearing a gasp, the two men pulling apart to look up at the older woman standing in the doorway. "What? You have never seen two men kissing before!" The German growled, grabbing Ken's hand as he pulled him out of the woman's way.   
  
The woman frowned, walking into the elevator. "Revolting!" She snapped.  
  
"Funny, that's what I thought when I saw your face!" He snapped back, the look on her face as the doors closed was priceless.   
  
"Callan!" Ken couldn't help but laugh, running down the hall as he went out of the door into the parking lot. "You are simply awful!"  
  
He walked out of the hall a moment later, grinning. "Yeah, but did you see the look on her face!" He asked, pulling Ken to him. "It was worth it, she doesn't need to be looking at you like that! You are far too cute to be put down in any way, baby!"  
  
"Mmmm, I'll have to remember that." He purred, kissing the redhead. "Oh…" He blushed as his stomach growled once again. "I need food."  
  
"And food you will have." He responded, the two walking hand-in-hand to his car.   
"Can we have eggs and steak and bacon… oh, oh and I want pancakes and hash browns with biscuits and gravy! I have a big craving for biscuits and gravy!" His lover just laughed at him, both jumping in the car.  
  
*  
  
"Interesting." The young boy looked up at his leader and frowned. "Seems that our Mastermind has moved on with his life."  
  
"With one of the Weiss assassins?" Nagi frowned. "He is an idiot to think that would ever work."  
  
"I suppose we will have to wait for him to get home so we can speak. Hopefully he won't bring home the kitten." Brad answered, looking over at the third man. "What do you think of all of this?"  
  
The man just smiled, one golden eye meeting his. "Schuldich is hurting god, he plays with the Kitten's emotions!"  
  
The American nodded. "Let's just hope that is all he is doing."  
*  
Omi looked up as Ran walked into the mission room. "Is Ken home yet? Manx said she would be here this evening."  
  
"No, he isn't." The redhead answered, sitting down in the chair beside the blond. There had always been a comfortable silence between the two, but for once, though Omi wasn't looking at him, he could tell that behind that silence, the man's mind was reeling. "Omi, am I doing the right thing?"  
  
The youngest Weiss looking up at his friend; there was a look of confusion on his face. Ever since they had been disbanded, he found that the man talked more about himself than he used to. He supposed it was that because of his sister's death, but whatever had caused it was fine with him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ran looked up at him, then leaned back into the chair. "What I am doing with Ken, letting him continue in this relationship with that telepath. I keep thinking that I should have told him he was an idiot."  
  
"You can't make up people's minds for that Ran, and you definitely can't change people's hearts." The blond responded, spinning his chair slightly so he could meet the redhead eye to eye. "I know you love him, but there are things that went bad in that relationship. You two constantly argued instead of trying to work through them, now you realize that you made a mistake."  
  
"Yeah." He whispered, one hand absently twirling one of his eartails. "I know I fucked up, it is stupid that I didn't realize it sooner. I think I wanted Ken to hurt because I was in so much pain. Everything that has happened in the last few years, it's worn me down and I had to release some of that." Omi simply nodded, listening as the usually silent redhead spoke to him. "Am I making any sense?"  
  
"Of course you are!" He answered. "Just give him time, either this will work out or it won't. Just don't try to pressure him into anything." Ran nodded, looking up as someone walked down the stairs. "Look who finally made it home."  
  
"Hey!" Ken grinned, walking over to the two men. "Yohji said we needed to talk, told me to come on down and he would be down in a minute." Both men nodded, seeing Ken frown. "What is going on, you two don't look very happy."  
  
The door opened, then closed, as Yohji came down the stairs. "Did you start the party without me?"  
  
"No, we didn't" Ken answered, looking from him to the men opposite him. "Now tell me what has happened?"  
  
Omi looked at Ran, then back to Ken. "Kritiker contacted me, that was to reform Weiss and make us an active assassin group again." The brunette took a step back, plopping down on the couch behind him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you last night but I didn't want to ruin your date. I didn't know that the man you were in love with was…" He paused, seeing the look Ken was giving him.  
  
"What does him being my lover have to do with anything!" Ken snapped, suddenly turning on Ran. "I knew it, you did know something last night when you came to talk to me! You had that look on your face that you get when you don't want to tell me something! What the hell is going on?"  
  
Omi was about to speak again when Ran stood. "Estet is trying to rebuild and Manx told Omi that they were trying to find the members of Schwarz again." The tanned man shook his head, paling slightly at those words. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew how happy you were with him, I didn't want to be the one to cause you more pain!"  
  
Dark eyes looked up, meeting the rich purple of Ran's eyes. "He's going to be my…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, his brain wouldn't accept that Callan would be his enemy. In some way it just didn't seem right, not after all they had done to make it work… just to have it fall apart. "No…"  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump as he turned to look at Yohji. "Manx is coming tonight for our answer, we have to decide if we want this our not. We need you right now Ken, this is a family decision."  
  
"I have to find Callan..." He said, almost desperately. "I have to find out what is going on, is he going to go back to Schwarz?"  
  
Ran sighed as Omi walked up to Ken. "We need you here Ken, are we going to rejoin Kritiker?"  
  
"I can't make this decision right now Omi!" He yelled, backing away from them. "No, I can't do this… I won't! Callan won't join Schwarz, he won't become my enemy again! He told me he loved me and I believe him, I know he won't…" With that he turned, running out of the mission room.  
  
"He has to make his own decision." Ran whispered, crimson hair covering his face. "My answer is yes, I have no place else to go but back to them. As long as you two go back in, I will as well." And with that he walked out of the room.  
  
Omi walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Now what do we do Yohji?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie."   
  
~  
  
kami: *happy sigh* I'm so happy! Isa-chan finally updated! *bounces and spins*  
  
Ken: Yeah! I'm happy too, but I'm all moody in this chapter! I'm all happy and sweet, then all sad and angry…  
  
Yohji: It's PMS! Rannie, you contaminated him! XD  
  
kami: Weh? It's not contagious, Yohji…  
  
Yohji: *continues to make fun of Ken and Ran*  
  
Ran: *twitch twitch* SHI'NEEEEEE!! *grabs katana and chases Yohji*   
  
Yohji: *chibi's and runs for his life*   
  
Ken: What's with them?  
  
kami: It's PMS… @.@  
  
Review pwease!! 


End file.
